Verdades
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Osomatsu y Karamatsu jamás esperaron encontrarse con una verdad que simplemente se negaban a mirar. Los deseos sobre su hermanito menor... salían a la luz [OsoTodoKara]
1. Advertencias y explicaciones

**Antes que nada: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto!**

 **Significa mucho para mí, sobre todo porque es un autoregalo pues hoy (25/09) es mi cumpleaños** **y deje todos mis pendientes por esta cosa (?) (que espero sea decente porque es de mi ot3 favorita en el mundo)**

 **Y como soy un poquito** _ **extravagante**_ **cofcoflocacofcof en las cosas que escribo debo dejarles en claro algunas cosas :)**

Los diálogos **"normales"** son con **"—"** (guión largo)

Los diálogos con _**cursiva**_ son de **Aku** (mi seme preferido no podía faltar aquí)

Y los diálogos entre comillas **("")** son de **otras versiones.** Ya lo entenderán a media lectura ;)

 **El fanfic se compone de tres partes que serán publicadas desde el 25 hasta el 27 de septiembre. Son:**

Parte 1: Cerca de la verdad

Parte 2: Ante la verdad

Parte 3: Vivir con la verdad (y otras verdades)

 **A medida que lean van a encontrar:**

-Incesto (obviamente...)

-Lenguaje grosero

-Menciones sexuales (implícito o escenas. Incluye tríos y cosas fuera de lo normal)

-Shota (mención, escenas no tan detalladas)

-Cuerpo con ambos órganos reproductores (vagina y pene)

-Menciones de muertes o accidentes

-Insinuaciones de otras ships (me reservo cuales porque pierde la gracia)

 **Si incluso con todo lo anterior mencionado estás de acuerdo en leer, ¡entonces felicidades! No te vayas (?)**

 **Si por el contrario algo de todo esto no es de tu agrado, te invito a que te retires o te saltees la parte que te incomoda ;)**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi waifu** MonickKeehl **por hacerme la portada de este fanfic tan especial y ayudarme con las imágenes (que están en la versión de wattpad en mi cuenta BelMatsuno), sobre todo porque la agarré en épocas de exámenes y de estrés, ¡así que gracias por siempre cumplirme los caprichos amor! Te vuelvo loca perdón ;;**

 **Recuerden que la (y me) pueden apoyar en nuestra página compartida de Facebook "Monik & Bel" (y allá pueden ver la portada con mucho más detalle)**

 **También muchas gracias a las personitas que me tuvieron paciencia pues deje de lado nuestras cosas en común por esto ;w;**

 **Y a mis lectores fieles de siempre que los llevo en el corazón desde el inicio**

 **Nos leeremos al final de nuevo ;)**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! :D**_

 _ ***cae confeti***_


	2. Parte 1: Cerca de la verdad

Era una tarde de primavera y los mayores de la familia Matsuno no podían contener su emoción.

Era muy extraño que el hermano más pequeño quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, después de todo había conseguido nuevamente trabajo en el Sutaba (aún no entendían por qué no se lo habían arruinado... otra vez) y los últimos días solía frecuentarse mucho con esas amistades que ni siquiera conocían (en serio, ¿qué clase de hermanos mayores eran?)

Pero hoy era su día de suerte (o más bien, día ocupado para todos los contactos habidos y por haber que tenía Totty en su móvil, pues no encontraban otra lógica explicación a su deseo de reunión) y el menor les había sugerido salir luego de que Choromatsu se hubiera ido corriendo detrás de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Al parecer quería asegurarse de que Jyushimatsu no volviera a dañar al cuarto hermano en su entrenamiento de béisbol. A veces se entusiasmaba de más y como el amor que le tenía Ichimatsu era tan profundo, no rechazaba toda idea incoherente que pudiese llegar a tener (o quizás simplemente era un masoquista de mierda)

De todas maneras, lo importante en ese momento era que Todomatsu se estaba alistando para salir con ellos en el baño. Ignoraban lo que su hermanito pudiese hacer tanto tiempo ahí dentro, aunque no por eso se negaban la posibilidad de especular sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual realizaban ahora.

—Yo creo que se está poniendo esa crema que compró el otro día—comentó Osomatsu sentado en el primer escalón de la entrada. Su hermano inmediato se encontraba de pie a su lado y mirando su reflejo en su espejo de mano, arreglando su flequillo para poder conseguir la aprobación del más pequeño.

—Non, non, buraza~—respondió, colocándose sus lentes de sol que se había enganchado en el cuello de su buzo—Esa crema que viste era para piel seca y nuestro querido Totty la tiene muy suave.

Osomatsu arqueó una ceja, mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntó, agudizando su mirada—. ¿Acaso la has tocado?

—Of course no! My little Totty se encarga por sí mismo de que yo pueda dar fe de aquella característica tan propia de su ser.

—...Mi costilla—jadeó, tomándose con levedad uno de sus costados para protegerlo del dolor ocasionado por su hermano. Karamatsu lo observó confundido, ignorando lo que acababa de provocar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—N-Nada, nada—Decidió restarle importancia para regresar al tema en cuestión—. Pero entonces, si esa crema no era para Todomatsu, ¿de quién es? ¿Pajamatsu?

—De mamá—contestó como si nada, volviendo a ignorar el hecho de que dejaba al más grande con un leve daño mental—. Mamá compra muchas cosas de ese estilo, al parecer sus...

—¡No quiero saberlo!—exclamó, interrumpiendo su oración y cubriéndose los oídos. Karamatsu lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a su espejo, arreglando su flequillo un poco más hasta que le pareció que había quedado bien.

—Perfect.

—Joo, no puedo ni pedirles que esperen cinco minutos que ya están haciendo un escándalo en la puerta de casa—La voz de Totty los tomó por sorpresa, sobresaltándolos. El menor pestañeó curioso al ver que se habían asustado ante su repentina aparición, sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona en los labios—. ¿En serio se asustaron?

—Es que apareciste de la nada—reclamó Osomatsu, quien se levantó de su lugar luchando contra la flojera, extrañamente venciéndola. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó antes de colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos. Miró a sus hermanos, moviendo apenas la cabeza para indicar que marcharan-. Bueno, si no nos vamos ahora entonces tendremos que ir a molestar a Chibita porque será el único puesto abierto.

Karamatsu y Todomatsu intercambiaron miradas antes de que el más pequeño decidiera hablar.

—Pero siempre vamos a molestar a Chibita, Osomatsu-niisan. Sea temprano o tarde.

—Ah... Tienes razón.

Totty soltó una ligera risa, una melodía que logró que Osomatsu sintiera un pequeño sobresalto en el pecho.

—Eres un aprovechado, niisan...—Sus ojos se abrieron apenas un poco más al notar un detalle inusual—. ¿Huh? Tus mejillas están rojas—dijo, abandonando el lado de Karamatsu para acercarse a él y apoyar una de sus manos en su frente-. ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

Osomatsu se escandalizó aún más por dentro al sentir el toque dulce de su hermano menor sobre su piel. Se separó enseguida, riendo nervioso aunque quería aparentar normalidad (una que no tenía y no entendía por qué)

—Ahhh, estoy bien, estoy bien—Los ojos grandes e inocentes de Todomatsu mirándolo tan fijamente no lo ayudaban, sin embargo consiguió sonreír lo más tranquilo posible—. Es que bebí un poco antes de salir. Es todo.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño inmediatamente, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

—¡No debes beber cuando vamos a salir! ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? En serio tú eres...—calló cuando un ligero toque en su hombro se hizo presente. Karamatsu se había acercado, ya habiendo guardado su espejo y con su pelo perfectamente peinado.

—Don't fight, brothers!—Miró al menor con ruego, separándolo apenas del mayor—No lo regañes, Totty, sabes como es...

—¡Oye!

Todomatsu no tardó en cambiar su humor al escuchar el reproche de Osomatsu, riendo antes de dirigir ahora toda su atención al de azul.

—Tienes razón, Karamatsu-niisan. Osomatsu-niisan es un caso perdido. No se puede hacer nada.

—¡No conspiren contra mí!

Totty le sacó la lengua en un juego infantil para después enganchar uno de sus brazos alrededor del de Karamatsu. El mayor no se esperó esa actitud, por lo que casi cae al suelo al tropezarse con sus propios pies.

—¡W-Woah! ¡¿T-Totty?!

El menor tenía las mejillas infladas, en un obvio gesto de capricho y su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Vamos Karamatsu-niisan, se supone que si no estás borracho entonces deberías de poder seguir ese ritmo.

—¿Hoy es el día de reclamos a tu onii-chan o qué?—Se quejó a lo lejos el de rojo, volviendo a guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos. Empezaba a enojarle tanta atención a Karamatsu. De hecho estaba seguro de que ésta era fingida solo para cabrearlo. Todomatsu solo lo ignoró antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Karamatsu-niisan? Seguro que como no estás borracho sabrás apreciar lo bonito del lugar al que iremos—Sus ojos rosados y expresivos lo miraron con curiosidad y las mejillas del contrario no tardaron en absoluto en teñirse de carmín.

—W-Well, yo...

Karamatsu sintió como su garganta se secaba al ver los ojos de Todomatsu pestañear con lentitud. No supo si eran imaginaciones suyas o no, pero...

¿Desde cuándo el menor tenía pestañas tan largas? ¿O acaso sería que se había puesto rimel?

Fuera lo que fuera... era demasiado bonito.

Y estaba muy cerca.

Y eso era malo.

Tuvo que agradecer el berrinche de celos de Osomatsu, pues se metió entre ambos, separándolos y cortando con ese ambiente extraño que comenzaba a sentir. Aprovechando que el más grande estaba increpando cuan niño al de rosa, se removió en su lugar y torció los labios, siendo consciente de que los pensamientos que más de una vez que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza sobre su hermano no eran sanos.

Respiró profundo, volviendo su cabeza a la normalidad. Cuando regresó su atención a sus hermanos, Totty ya había logrado que Osomatsu dejara de ser un caprichoso y parecía estarle prometiendo algo. Se acercó, queriendo escuchar.

—Solo son bromas, niisan. No te enfades, no te enfades~—Totty empujó con suavidad a Osomatsu, codéandolo cómplice. El mayor estuvo haciendo un rato más aquel infantil mohín de labios hasta que decidió que era suficiente, no obstante se tomó el atrevimiento de rodear con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Todomatsu, acercándolo a él.

—¡Está bien! Tu lindo onii-chan te perdona, ¿cómo decirle que no a esa carita tan linda? Mi lindo hermanito menor siempre está haciendo de las suyas~

—M-Me asfixias...

Karamatsu pestañeó despacio. Verlos así de juntos le provocó una sensación extraña en el estómago. Una sensación parecida a un vacío pero lleno de ardor.

Hacia menos de cinco minutos era él el que estaba ocupando una cercanía con Totty y ahora...

Un zumbido tenue se hizo presente en su sentido auditivo, el cual ignoró. Sabía muy bien de que se trataba y no le daría el gusto de hacerle caso. Era mejor evitar sus... lados malos.

—Creo que sería mejor irnos ya—sugirió sin pensarlo, consiguiendo que Todomatsu se desligara del mayor para ponerse en el medio de ambos, aunque no pudieron compartir mucho de él en esa posición ya que pronto se adelantó, dejándolos detrás totalmente quietos.

Una vez estuvo a unos dos metros de ellos, volteó y les hizo una seña con el brazo para que lo siguieran. Osomatsu y Karamatsu intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el de azul adelantara un pie para comenzar a caminar pero pronto se quedó en su lugar cuando percibió un cambio en los ojos de su hermano. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando Osomatsu se fue, realmente se preguntó por dentro si habían sido alucinaciones suyas...

O en serio esa había sido una mirada de advertencia.

El zumbido en su oído se intensificó, pero nuevamente lo ignoró.

El camino hacia el lugar designado por Todomatsu era tranquilo. Pasaban por calles que no eran tan transitadas y por lo tanto eso les daba paz. Más de una vez un par de peatones se habían detenido al verlos para preguntar sobre su parecido. Incluso a veces estaban tan hastiados de esto que mentían diciendo que eran solamente tres o el número que correspondiera en ese instante. Pero por suerte, eso no pasaba ahora.

Totty tarareaba una canción por lo bajo, una melodía dulce y suave que logró que los ojos de Karamatsu brillaran cuando supo identificarla.

—Oh, my little angel!—exclamó de la nada, sacando de su concentración al menor cuando se le colocó al lado, mirándolo con ilusión—Estás tarareando la canción que te cantaba de pequeño.

Todomatsu se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada de pura curiosidad.

—¿En serio? Entonces por eso me siento tan bien cuando lo hago.

Las palabras de Totty hicieron que el corazón del segundo hermano brincara en su pecho, luchando por salir. Los ojos se le estuvieron a punto de inundar en lágrimas cuando la voz de Osomatsu cortó el ambiente.

—Sí, sí. Esa canción te la enseñé yo, Karamatsu. Pero claro, eso no lo recuerdas—reprochó, dedicándole unos ojos gélidos. El de azul frunció el ceño, mirándole de la misma forma.

—Tú no me enseñaste nada. Esa canción la compuse yo, una noche en la que Totty no podía dormir por las pesadillas.

—Pero la melodía sí es mía.

—¡No jodas, Osomatsu! ¡La oí en la radio!

—Ahhh, ¿pero quién crees que mandó un mensaje al conductor para que la pasara? ¿Eh? ¿eh?

Todomatsu movía la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida que cada uno hablaba, tal como si estuviera contemplando un partido de ping-pong. No sabía bien como meterse a la conversación, más que nada porque le había tomado por sorpresa que se pusieran a discutir por algo como eso. Sus dos hermanos más grandes estaban peleando por él, por quien había sido el que había hecho nacer esa canción que tanta calma le daba...

¿Podían ser esos considerados como celos?

Fue cuando vio como Osomatsu apretaba sus puños que decidió intervenir, poniéndose entre ambos.

—¡Bien, bien, es suficiente! No sé quien fue el que hizo esa canción o que carajos, pero no importa. No me importa, ¿entienden? Dejen de discutir por cosas así de idiotas. No la cantaré más y ya.

Karamatsu se horrorizó ante la solución de Totty, pero en vez de decirle algo increpó al mayor.

—¡¿Ves lo que haces?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De que mierda hablas, Kusomatsu?! ¡Tú eres el que se roba todo el crédito solo por saber tocar una mugrienta guitarra!

—¡¿Mugr...?! ¡Osomatsu, tú realmente eres...!

—¡DIJE QUE BASTA!

Todomatsu podía tener la voz más sedosa de los seis, pero cuando se enojaba en serio eso quedaba muy atrás. De ser una tenue marea llena de calma pasaba a ser un océano en la tempestad.

Por lo que Osomatsu y Karamatsu callaron inmediatamente.

—¡Los dos son unos idiotas! ¡Si vuelven a discutir por la más mínima cosa juro que me volveré a casa! ¡No me importará si me siguen o se matan! ¡¿Entendieron?!

La tensión entre ambos mayores aún estaba latente, sin embargo gruñeron solo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Una salida con Totty no se daba todos los días, después de todo. El menor suspiró para después sonreír.

—Vamos entonces.

Siguieron el trayecto, esta vez en un mero silencio pues Todomatsu ya no tarareaba. No decían nada, ni tampoco se miraban y de no ser porque el más pequeño estaba entre ellos, probablemente se hubieran ido a los golpes.

Últimamente los dos estaban algo irritables.

Karamatsu cerró un ojo de repente cuando el zumbido en su oído regresó, pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Era tan molesto que le dio una punzada en la cabeza, la que lo hizo frenarse en su lugar. Todomatsu no tardó en notarlo y lo imitó, ajeno al pequeño gruñido que soltó el de rojo cuando fue a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Qué pasa?—Contrario a muchas veces en las que la voz de Totty lo había serenado, esta vez aumentó su sufrimiento. El zumbido se acrecentaba con cada silaba que la melodiosa voz del menor decía—. ¿Estás bien?

 _Deja de silenciarme, hijo de puta._

—L-Lo estoy, tranquilo. Don't worry!—Se enderezó a la fuerza, callando esas palabras que se filtraban entre los zumbidos y miró con una gran sonrisa al menor—Solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza, anoche bebí un poco.

—¡Joo! ¿Tú también? Más que ser borrachos me sorprende que no tengan resistencia al alcohol—comentó Totty, dejándolo de lado para volver a caminar. Osomatsu le dedicó una larga mirada antes de marcharse también.

Karamatsu respiró profundo, comenzando a mover sus pies nuevamente. Intentaba mantenerse en la realidad, después de todo éste era un día especial y no podía ni quería desaprovecharlo, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad estaba siendo aplastada con tanto acoso.

No obstante, resistió. Resistió treinta minutos más hasta que el dolor fue tan insoportable que debió partir con la excusa de que se estaba orinando.

Todomatsu hizo una cara de asco que se intensificó cuando lo vio correr hacia donde estaban unos árboles.

—Yo también iré a mear—dijo Osomatsu de la nada, logrando que el menor lo viera casi con un tic en el ojo. No necesitaba decirlo de esa manera y ese mensaje pareció dar con su cara pues su hermano al verlo se encogió de hombros—Oh, vamos. Como si tú no mearas. Es algo natural y...

—Solo ve, Osomatsu-niisan.

Cuando el de rojo se fue, Totty se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando rendido.

—En serio son increíbles...

Osomatsu se dirigió a los árboles, encontrándose con Karamatsu sentado contra uno de ellos y tomando fuertemente su cabeza. Lucía como si estuviera luchando contra algo y vaya que sí sabía contra qué. Se acercó a él, poniéndose frente a frente al agacharse y tomó uno de sus hombros.

—Karamatsu, mírame Karamatsu ¡Karamatsu!

Chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor no lo escuchaba, así que con todo el dolor del mundo _-en realidad no-_ le dio una cachetada que lo hizo despabilarse.

—¡Karamatsu!

Los ojos azules pasaron de estar cerrados a completamente abiertos, sin embargo lucían perdidos, lo que Osomatsu no desaprovechó para volver a golpearle queriendo que reaccionara de una vez.

—¡Karamatsu!

Por fin el segundo hermano pestañeó confundido, enfocando la mirada en los ojos del mayor.

—¿O-Osomatsu?

El mencionado respiró profundo antes de soltar aliviado el aire.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿En serio ibas a dejarlo salir?

—... ¿Eh?

Osomatsu torció los labios, obviamente disgustado con la actitud de su hermano.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando...

Esta vez, las palabras fueron la bofetada. Karamatsu tragó saliva antes de ponerse de pie, mirando con enfado al contrario.

—No es tu asunto, Osomatsu.

El más grande frunció el ceño, levantándose también.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿No es mi asunto?

—No—respondió tajante. Osomatsu chasqueó la lengua para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Entonces cuando él tome posesión de tu mente y cuerpo, no te ayudaré.

Un escalofrío hizo temblar de arriba a abajo al segundo hermano al oír esas palabras. Observó con una leve pizca de temor al mayor, aunque al ver su mirada de reproche la borró.

—N-No sé de que hablas. Y en cualquier caso, debemos regresar con Totty. Se enfadará si tardamos m-...—Osomatsu ya le había dado la espalda para volver con el menor, así que solo lo maldijo por dentro antes de seguirlo.

Todomatsu se había sentado en una banca y estaba revisando su celular cuando lo interrumpieron.

—Listo Totty, ya meamos.

Las manos del más pequeño casi dejan caer su móvil cuando oyó tal cosa.

—¡...! ¡E-Eso fue demasiada información!

—¿Eh? ¿Y no es bueno estar informado? Hasta podría decirte hasta cuantos centímetros llegó y...

—¡Cállate, Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Solo sigamos!

El de rojo rió antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Totty cuando éste se levantó del banco, abrazándolo y zarandeándolo amistosamente.

—¡Aww! ¡Vamos Totty! No te enojes con tu onii-chan. Sabes que son bromas...

Todomatsu lo miró con odio.

—Ajá, sí, bromas. Sí, claro...

Karamatsu había enmudecido mientras observaba la escena. Todo sonido había cesado a su alrededor y el zumbido en su oído nuevamente había aparecido. Apretó los labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

 _Desaparece. Desaparece. Desaparece. Desaparece. Por favor, desaparece..._

—¿Karamatsu-niisan?

Un suave tacto en su frente lo hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Todomatsu. Sus enormes orbes rosados se encontraron con los propios y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

El zumbido desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

—Hace un momento te veías mal, Karamatsu-niisan, ¿estás bien?—preguntó con angustia, habiéndose olvidado del otro hermano que había adquirido un tic en el ojo. Hasta hacia un momento tenía a Todomatsu en sus brazos y ahora el menor estaba preocupándose por el de azul.

Le daba rabia.

Quizás a Karamatsu el zumbido lo había abandonado, pero a él le llegó inmediatamente.

Abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta pocos segundos después de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabiendo que debía alejarse. Así que improvisó (y de paso les cortaba tan bonita escena a esos dos)

—¡Ahhh! ¡Diarrea, diarrea!—vociferó a los cuatro vientos, dirigiéndose nuevamente a aquellos árboles en los que habían estado instantes atrás. Todomatsu lo miró con más asco que la vez anterior y terminó por suspirar.

—Osomatsu-niisan no tiene remedio, ¿verdad?—preguntó en voz baja, hablándose más a sí mismo que al de azul. Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizás la próxima vez sea mejor dejarlo en casa...

Todomatsu rió ante su ocurrencia.

Mientras tanto, Osomatsu se había apoyado en uno de los árboles, respirando profundo. Quería calmar la tormenta que había tanto en su mente como en su interior, pero ya estaba arrasando con todo. Sabía que cuando él quería salir, salía. Y al parecer su auto-control para retenerlo se había ido al carajo hacia mucho tiempo.

Contuvo el grito cuando una masa moldeable y negra se desprendió de su cuerpo, tomando forma delante de él aunque sin tocar el suelo. Pronto la sombra conocida como Akumatsu se mostró en todo su esplendor, acompañando su rostro sombrío con una gran sonrisa blanca y unos ojos carmesí tan rojos como la furia que traía Osomatsu en ese momento.

 _¿Cuándo ibas a dejarme salir, pequeña mierda?_ Su voz era de ultratumba y Osomatsu aún estaba recuperando el aliento como para responderle. Sonrió forzado, respirando agitado por todo el esfuerzo en vano que había hecho para retenerlo.

—S-Si te soy sincero, no iba a dejarte salir...

 _Oh, no me sorprende. Siempre quieres aparentar ser un hermano normal. Bueno, al menos en lo cotidiano. Pero los dos sabemos que no es así. Y el otro estúpido también. Estuve todo este tiempo intentando que su voluntad se quebrara, pero supo resistir... aunque si no te intervenías quizás ya estaríamos en otra parte._

Osomatsu lo miró con odio. Había logrado captar a la perfección el tono burlón en su voz y eso le daba asco.

—No metas a Karamatsu en esto, él nunca...

 _¿Él nunca qué? No me digas que en serio crees que ese tonto es puro de corazón y blablabla. Vamos Osomatsu, ¿no recuerdas que yo soy creación de todos ustedes? Jyushimatsu incluso tiene una parte pequeña de mí dentro de él, pero me tiene. Todos. La diferencia es que tú y Karamatsu a veces no me logran controlar ¿Y sabes por qué?_

—No lo digas...

Supo que esas horribles palabras que rodeaban una verdad iban a ser pronunciadas cuando extendió su sonrisa, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos y cubrió sus oídos.

—¡No lo digas!

 _Porque tú y Karamatsu tienen deseos sexuales sobre su hermanito menor. Quieren follárselo hasta la inconsciencia y dejar toda su esencia dentro y fuera de él ¡Quieren ser sus dueños y que nadie más aparte de ustedes lo toque!_

Por más que había querido huir de aquellas palabras, ellas atravesaron sus manos y penetraron en sus oídos.

Pero no solo en los suyos.

Karamatsu permanecía ahí, estático, observando perplejo a su hermano mayor y a Akumatsu. Osomatsu se incorporó cuando lo vio, totalmente alarmado.

—K-Karamatsu...

—Y-Yo... Estabas tardando, así que Totty dijo que v-viniera a buscarte...

 _¿Ven lo que les digo? Ese niño los tiene en la palma de su mano. Si dice que salten, saltan. Si dice que corran, corren. Si dice que se suiciden, se suicidan._

—Hey, detente un poco. No somos tan idiotas—reprochó Osomatsu, aunque la mirada despectiva de Akumatsu lo hizo rabiar más de indignación—. ¡Oye!

Karamatsu, por su lado, solo permanecía callado. Había escuchado a la perfección lo que Akumatsu había dicho y lo peor es que sabía que era verdad.

Que ellos deseaban a Totty.

 _Ahh, pequeñas mierdas. No sé por qué demonios en este universo son así. En otros hasta gobiernan y en éste... hasta me da asco que un poder tan bueno de liderazgo se desperdicie así._

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Osomatsu supo que quizás no había sido tan buena idea preguntarle cuando Akumatsu sonrió extenso, riendo un poco. A los dos se les erizó la piel al escucharlo.

 _¿Realmente quieren saber? De acuerdo, les mostraré..._


	3. Parte 2: Ante la verdad

Akumatsu los envolvió en una nube negra. Los dos se acercaron por inercia, no porque se diesen apoyo sino porque el espacio parecía reducirse a medida que aumentaba. Estaban rodeados por sombras, había tonos negros y grises, pero nada de blanco ni espacios que pudiesen parecer una vía de escape.

—¡¿Qué tramas, Akumatsu?! ¡Esto no es gracioso!—gritó Osomatsu a la nada, porque la entidad había desaparecido, ¿o quizás se había convertido en esas nubes que lo rodeaban?

 _Shh. No te alteres, Osomatsu. Solo vamos a viajar un poco._

—What?! ¡No podemos hacer eso! My little Totty nos está esperando!—Karamatsu olvidó su miedo ante la preocupación de que el menor no quisiera salir nunca más con ellos por tantos inconvenientes que le habían causado.

Ni una salida podían cumplirle.

 _No te preocupes, Karamatsu. Para Todomatsu no pasarán ni diez minutos. Y de todos modos, creo que estará mejor sin ustedes._

Osomatsu iba a replicar ese último comentario cuando un mareo calló sus palabras. Sintió algo así como un impacto, como si algo lo hubiese empujado y cayó sentado. Pese a que parecían estar dentro de una nube gigante, el suelo era sólido.

Karamatsu, a diferencia de él, supo mantener el equilibrio y permanecer en pie.

—¡¿A dónde nos llevas?!

 _Dejen de ser tan ruidosos, ¿quieren? Solo vamos a retroceder en el tiempo._

—What?!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sino que más dudas y mareos. El viaje quizás era corto, pero muy brusco.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, cuando por fin "se detuvo", lo hizo de una manera tan repentina que casi ambos caen de espaldas al suelo.

 _Bien, ¡llegamos! Les explicaré como es esto: voy a quitarles la oscuridad de a su alrededor, ¿está bien? Pero seguirán estando encerrados. Nadie podrá verlos ni escucharlos, así que... bueno, si se pajean al menos no habrá problemas._

Los dos pusieron una cara extraña ante sus últimas palabras, pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar a que se había querido referir con eso, Akumasu cumplió con lo que había dicho y retiró las sombras que los rodeaban.

Se encontraron en un paisaje de ensueño. Era una pradera con todos los tonos de verde que pudiesen imaginar y con un lago cristalino en medio. Era tan hermoso que por un segundo olvidaron quien los había llevado ahí.

—Is beautiful.

Osomatsu se abrazó a uno de sus costados, soltando un quejido de dolor.

—Ahh, Karamatsu... Deja de romperme las costillas.

Karamatsu solo pudo observarlo unos momentos antes de que los reflejos del sol en el agua le llamaran la atención. Se acercó a la orilla, agachándose apenas para poder contemplarlo con más detalle.

El agua era demasiado cristalina, prácticamente podría funcionar como un espejo. Pestañeó, volviendo a ponerse de pie para ahora girar la cabeza hacia los lados, grabándose en la mente todo ese paisaje de ensueño.

—Todo esto es demasiado hermoso—dijo y estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando la voz de Akumatsu volvió a retumbar en los oídos de ambos.

 _El mundo era bonito antes de que el hombre empezara a destruirlo con toda su búsqueda constante de poder._

Osomatsu levantó una ceja, mirándolo como si les estuviera tomando el pelo.

—No esperas que creamos que retrocedimos en el tiempo, ¿o sí?

La carcajada pequeña de Akumatsu logró helarle hasta los huesos.

 _Y tú no esperas que los haya traído aquí por nada, ¿o sí?_

El hermano mayor apretó fuertemente los dientes, lleno de rabia. Sabía que ese idiota era parte de él, de todos, pero le era totalmente irritante y él no era precisamente de los que contenían bien sus impulsos y ganas de golpear e insultar a alguien cuando lo molestaban. Karamatsu, por el contrario, permanecía sereno (quizás era lo pacífico del ambiente lo que lo hacía sentirse así) por lo que pudo dirigirle la palabra a la entidad con normalidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? Why, you...?

Un chillido ensordecedor hizo enmudecer sus palabras y los gruñidos de su hermano. Cerraron fuertemente los ojos, cubrieron sus oídos y se inclinaron apenas por pura inercia. Cuando notaron que el silencio había regresado, parpadearon poco a poco y pudieron percibir una especie de barrera entre ellos y ese mundo en el que habían caído.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda, Akumatsu?—preguntó peor que antes Osomatsu, dirigiéndose hacia esa zona en la que podía distinguirse apenas -muy, muy apenas- un leve brillo característico de un vidrio o material transparente. Apoyó sus manos, queriendo saber más de aquello que los encerraba. Palpó con suavidad, pese a que quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y frunció el ceño.

Se sentía muy extraño. Era tangible, pero casi no se veía y no sabía si definirlo como vidrio o como otra cosa que no conocía. Karamatsu pronto se acercó también a inspeccionar y cuando vio de reojo que su hermano ya iba a pegar con el puño, lo agarró con fuerza y dobló su brazo hacia atrás, reteniéndolo.

—¡No, Osomatsu! ¡No seas idiota!

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Bromeas, Karamatsu?! ¡Este maldito nos acaba de encerrar en una burbuja!

 _Ustedes ya están encerrados en una burbuja de fracaso._

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué al menos no te muestras maldito?!

—Osomatsu, por favor, estás hablándole al aire.

 _Y eso que tú no lo ves desde afuera. Parece un lindo pececito rojo de ira viéndolo desde aquí._

—¡Hijo de puta!

 _Ya, ya. Ahí viene algo que te calmará bastante._

Nunca supieron cómo, pero incluso sin ver a Akumatsu, supieron perfectamente en que dirección debían mirar para saber a que se refería. Quizás porque de una u otra manera era parte de ellos.

Así, ambas miradas se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, clavándose en una entrada de un reducido bosque que se alzaba en el otro extremo de la pradera. Por ahí venía saltando un niño chiquito, vestido con un sombrerito blanco adornado con un listón rosa que caía por detrás de sus pequeños hombros y una túnica que se elevaba apenas con cada saltito que daba.

Los ojos de Karamatsu rápidamente brillaron llenos de emoción, cautivados por aquella ternura.

—No way! Ese es mi little Totty?!—preguntó, apegándose lo más posible a aquella burbuja para poder verlo con más detalle. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de su hermano menor, quien sabe cómo en otra versión de él, pero una que sin duda era adorable.

La risa burlona de Akumatsu resonó en sus oídos.

 _Y no has visto nada._

Osomatsu se extrañó al oírlo, pero la ternura de aquel Totty monaguillo (creía haber visto esas mismas ropas hace mucho tiempo, en una imagen de un libro de historia, cuando él y Choromatsu solían salir juntos a descubrir nuevos mundos entre páginas) hacia que todas sus preguntas se esfumasen de la nada.

¿De qué iba a dudar si le mostraban algo tan hermoso?

Pero su sonrisa y calidez en su corazón se borraron en el momento en que un nuevo personaje en el escenario apareció, pero éste estaba vestido de padre, de cura, de pedófilo... como quisiera llamarlo.

Y lo peor era que tenía un indudable parecido a Karamatsu.

Su expresión maravillada pronto pasó a ser una de completo enfado. Akumatsu notó tal cambio y rió despacio.

 _Vamos, no te amargues. Hasta hace cinco segundos estabas muriendo de amor por esa pulga._

Los ojos carmesí se clavaron cuan puñal en el sitio de donde había salido la voz.

—No le llames pulga.

 _Pff, está bien, está bien. Aunque cuando lo veas ahora en la habitación con ambos verás la diferencia abismal de tamaños._

Osomatsu frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo ahora.

—¿Qué carajo, Akumatsu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Su mirada se había modificado completamente. El odio ya era notorio con solo verlo a los ojos. Akumatsu sintió algo parecido a la excitación al ver esto, pero no pudo continuar mucho tiempo con aquella sensación pues el otro hermano irrumpió con su voz.

—¡Se están marchando!—anunció preocupado, logrando captar la atención del mayor.

—Déjalos. Es mejor que esa versión de Totty se vaya. Nada bueno saldría si tenemos cerca a este idiota con él—dijo con asco, sin importarle si Akumatsu se ofendía o no por su comentario. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no lo hizo: al contrario, soltó una estridente carcajada.

 _¡Jajajaja! Me das mucha risa, Osomatsu. Si te enoja no ser partícipe de esto no te desquites conmigo, aunque en realidad sería mejor que te muestre quien es el que realmente representa un peligro para Todomatsu aquí._

Esas palabras hicieron que Karamatsu frunciera su ceño también.

—¿A qué te refieres?

 _Ahhh... par de estúpidos. Será mejor que deje de ser tan lento con ustedes. Les mostraré a donde fueron esos dos. Ah, y Osomatsu: Estate muy atento ahora. Tu versión en este mundo es bastante peculiar... satisfactoria, diría yo._

—¿Qué?

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida, o por lo menos, no con palabras.

Akumatsu los teletransportó de nuevo, aunque esta vez no 'desaparecieron' como lo habían hecho antes, sino que movió esa burbuja que aún los encerraba, por lo que pudieron observar el camino que tomaban y así descubrir que entrarían a una iglesia.

Karamatsu fue el primero en alarmarse.

—¡Tú no puedes entrar aquí!—señaló a la oscura entidad, pero ésta solo rió con travesura.

 _En un minuto te tragarás tus palabras._

—Oye, no sé que rayos es esto o lo que quieres decir, pero ya me cansé y...

"Ahh, se siente raro...!"

La voz de Osomatsu se cortó de forma abrupta y tanto sus ojos como los de Karamatsu se ampliaron mientras sus rostros palidecían al encontrarse con una escena que jamás se les había cruzado por la mente.

—Imposible.

—Me jodes.

 _Pues yo diría que tú te estás jodiendo al niño. Bueno, los dos._

Akumatsu estaba disfrutando en demasía ver aquellas expresiones que mezclaban desconcierto, asombro y asco. Había irrumpido en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia, habiendo subido las escaleras previamente. Y ahí estaba ahora, manteniendo a flote la burbuja que sostenía a los mayores de los Matsuno que no podían creer lo que estaban mirando.

La versión de Karamatsu en ese mundo, el cura, sostenía al Totty monaguillo de frente mientras se desprendía de su hábito para dejar libre su erección. Y detrás del niño, estaba un demonio idéntico a Osomatsu, solo que con cola, cuernos y alas, además de unos colmillos que se estaban clavando en uno de los hombros del menor al tiempo que su miembro salía y volvía a perderse entre las piernas del chiquillo.

"¡Ahh... nghh...!"

"¿Te gusta, Todo?" La voz del demonio salió entre jadeos. El aludido asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, sonrojado en su totalidad y con los ojitos llorosos "Entonces sería bueno que tomes con tus labios el pene del cura Karamatsu..." Indicó a su oído y el niño no tardó en obedecerlo. El demonio sonrió y como recompensa lamió la sangre que había dejado en la piel tan blanca del menor luego de la mordida.

—¡AAAAHHHH! STOP, STOP!—El estridente grito de Karamatsu bloqueó el gemido que su versión religiosa soltó cuando la lengua del monaguillo degustó toda su erección. A diferencia de Osomatsu, que se mantenía en silencio, no paró de gritar. Y los gritos se volvieron tan insoportables que Akumatsu no tuvo más remedio que devolverlos a la pradera en la que habían estado minutos atrás.

 _¡Ya cállate, pedófilo en potencia!_

—¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

 _No puedes negar algo que pasó. Aprende de tu hermano mayor: él no está histérico ni chillando como una perra en celo. Aunque bueno, la perrita en celo era ese Totty, ¿no crees?_

—¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Devuélvenos a nuestro mundo, dimensión o lo que sea!—Karamatsu había perdido los estribos. O más bien: se estaba volviendo loco por no perderlos.

Porque sí, no era un humano perfecto y mucho menos un hermano. Estaba podrido por dentro y eso lo podía asegurar por la necesidad que tenía su intimidad de levantarse al recordar lo que había visto hacia poco.

Y no quería caer en eso.

 _Mhh, ¿qué pasa contigo, Osomatsu? No me digas que te sientes culpable por ver que tu versión demoníaca fue la que hizo sucumbir a ese niño al pecado. Vamos, no te me hagas el inocente ahora ni pongas esa cara de estúpido... hasta hace unos minutos ardías de celos con solo verlo cerca de Karamatsu. Te acabo de mostrar como te lo follabas, ¿y solo te quedas sin palabras?_

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Lo único que el de rojo le mostraba era un aura sombría, pero ésta ni siquiera le dejaba en claro si estaba reflexionando o culpándose internamente por lo que había tenido que presenciar. Un sonido parecido a un chasqueo de lengua fue lo que se escuchó antes de que retomase la palabra.

 _Ahh, que complicados. Quizás me pasé mostrándoles algo tan intenso, pero no se preocupen, si no murieron con esto no morirán con lo que sigue._

—¡Dije que quería irme, maldita sea!

 _Pero tú no mandas aquí. Y en vez de gritarme mejor gasta tu tiempo en bajar esa erección que tienes._

—¡...! ¡Hijo de...!

 _Aunque bueno, creo que sería en vano. El próximo escenario te excitará de nuevo._

Y nuevamente, sin previo aviso ni dejarlos preguntar o procesar la información, los teletransportó. Volvieron a golpearse entre ellos antes de caer al suelo, aunque esta vez estaban tan confundidos por lo que acababan de descubrir que no soltaron reproche alguno.

Karamatsu se sentó con cuidado y observó preocupado al mayor que parecía no saber reaccionar. Tenía la mirada pérdida y un semblante tan sombrío que le recordaba ese fatídico día en el que él y los demás lo habían abandonado queriendo independizarse.

Todo era demasiado extraño...

—Osomatsu...—Quiso llamar, sin embargo un sonido más melódico que la voz de Akumatsu lo interrumpió. Amplió los ojos, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y caminando pronto hacia uno de los supuestos 'extremos' de la burbuja.

Sus oídos no lo engañaban. Estaba seguro de que no: Mar. Estaba oyendo el mar.

El ruido de las olas al romper contra unas rocas fue el que consiguió despabilar a Osomatsu de su trance.

—¿Qué rayos...?—susurró, frotándose el rostro. No podía dejar de ver una y otra vez la escena sexual con el niño y el demonio en su cabeza, pero de todas maneras se incorporó y caminó hacia Karamatsu en busca de respuestas—. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

—No lo sé—contestó, mirándolo con una ligera preocupación—. Are you okay? Sé que lo de antes fue...

—No lo menciones. Cállate. Cierra la puta boca—Lo interrumpió con odio, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

 _¡Woah! Nuestro pececito rojo por fin reaccionó, ¿huh?_

—Deja de decirme pececito, maldito hijo de puta.

 _Me encanta esa actitud tan arisca. A veces me dan ganas de ponerte en tu lugar, ¿sabes? Quizás debería dejar de hacer esto y centrarme en ponerte obediente..._

—Dinos donde estamos—exigió Karamatsu, pues sabía que si no desviaban la atención de Akumatsu entonces era probable que (sus culos) terminaran sufriendo las consecuencias por 'insolentes' (y por la estupidez del más grande)

 _Ahh, cierto. Son tan problemáticos que me olvido para que los traje._

Apenas acabó la oración, un sonidito extraño les erizó la piel. Karamatsu comenzó a sudar frío cuando a la vez identificó ruidos de piel contra piel y no era tan idiota para desconocer a que se debía (mucho menos luego de haber presenciado lo de sus otras versiones en aquel mundo o pasado tan extraño)

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Akumatsu que los sacara de ahí cuando su voz calló al momento de desvanecer las nubes negras que los rodeaban y encontrarse con otra escena sexual, aunque esta vez no era tan traumatica.

O eso pensaba hasta que reparó en algunos detalles.

Eran tres personas y tal como antes, eran indudablemente parecidos a ellos. Sin embargo, tenían otro porte y otro semblante. Además de que la versión que correspondía a Totty parecía ser de su misma edad o por lo menos no estaba en plena etapa de la niñez. Vestía (o semivestía, mejor dicho) una ropa ligera además de provocativa, también en tonos rosas como el Todomatsu que conocían. Estaba en medio de los otros dos, siendo sostenido en la zona de las caderas por el que más se parecía a Osomatsu mientras era embestido por éste y por lo tanto obligado a subir y bajar sobre el pene al que correspondía la versión de Karamatsu.

Solo que... ¿Cómo podía describirlo...?

Giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano, a ver si estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Y al ver su boca abierta imitando a sus ojos comprendió que sí.

—¿Soy yo o...? ¿O ese Totty... tiene vagina?—murmuró al aire aún en estado de shock.

 _Jajajaja, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que apuntarían directamente a sus genitales. Y después soy yo el enfermo._

Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Akumatsu decidió seguir hablando.

 _Estamos en un mundo ajeno a su línea temporal. Antes los llevé al pasado, pero este es un mundo totalmente diferente. Aquí son dioses. Y sí, su hermanito tiene ambos aparatos reproductores. Es el o la diosa del amor, como quieran llamarlo. Ah, y acá también comparten lazos, aunque bueno, entre dioses está permitido el incesto sin problemas, ¿no?_

—What the...?

 _Osomatsu es algo así como el líder de los demás dioses y semidioses porque fue el primero en ser creado y Karamatsu es el dios del océano, creado por pocos segundos luego de Osomatsu. Solían pelear mucho por eso, de hecho: ¿por qué Osomatsu debía llevarse todo el liderazgo cuando por menos de diez segundos también habías aparecido tú? Estuvieron al borde de una guerra sangrienta varias veces, pero adivinen que deidad intervino y consiguió que se aliaran._

—No puedo creerlo...—susurró el mayor, viendo con cierto sonrojo como su versión mordisqueaba desde atrás el cuello ajeno, succionándolo posteriormente y haciéndole lucir un chupón.

 _Y ni siquiera tuvieron problemas con el sexo, porque Todomatsu tiene dos orificios. Osomatsu se quedó con el de atrás y Karamatsu prefiere el de adelante. Un excelente acuerdo, ¿verdad?_

"¡Ahhh...! ¡Córrete dentro, Poseidón! ¡Dentro...!"

Karamatsu enrojeció al descubrir que poseía otro nombre en aquel universo y aunque le daba algo de vergüenza, insistió en continuar mirando la escena.

"Afrodita... ah... me estás apretando..."

"¡Cállate y s-solo fóllame, Zeus!"

Osomatsu se estremeció antes de cubrirse la nariz pues ya sentía que comenzaría a sangrar. Akumatsu sonrió en cada una de sus sombras pese a que no podían verlo.

 _Creo que ya podemos volver a su línea temporal. Al parecer quedaron satisfechos con esta imagen. Bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Su hermanito es bien apasionado aquí._

—C-Cierra la boca... ¡Solo devuélvenos a nuestro mundo!

 _Ohh, claro que lo haré._

Y otra vez, esa horrible sensación de choque que los dejaba en el suelo una vez finalizaba el 'trayecto'. Osomatsu tuvo que limpiar la sangre que le escurría por la nariz, aunque no por perversión sino por el golpe que se había dado de cara contra el piso

—¿No puedes ir un poco más despacio?—reprochó, aunque solo obtuvo una risa maliciosa de la entidad.

 _A veces pienso que eres más delicado que Totty._

Osomatsu gruñó suavemente y estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Karamatsu se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, mirando a los alrededores. Estaba convencido de que Akumatsu había retirado sus sombras, pero el entorno en el que ahora estaban no tenía mucha visibilidad. Volteó, hablándole a la nada pese a que sabía que el otro los oía—. Dijiste que nos devolverías a nuestro mundo.

 _Eso hice._

—Oye, puede que seamos ninis de mierda y todo, pero no somos estúpidos—masculló el mayor, intentando no montar en cólera cuando Akumatsu nuevamente se rió de sus palabras.

 _Pero si los traje a su casa... 10.000 años después._

—What?!

—¿Qué?

 _Se nota que no escuchan a Choromatsu cuando les habla del cambio climático, las guerras y todo lo mierda que le hacen a su planeta._

—No puede ser... ¿En serio estás diciendo que todo esto...?

—¿...es nuestro hogar?

 _Bueno, lo era._

Karamatsu de inmediato se alarmó, haciéndole frente a Akumatsu con la sangre hirviendo y el corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

—¡¿Dónde está Totty?! ¡¿Dónde estamos nosotros?!

—Seguramente este maldito nos trajo aquí para ver los cadáveres...

 _¿En serio me crees tan cruel?_

—Eres un saco de mierda, Akumatsu.

 _Más bien soy un saco relleno de toda tu mierda._

—¡¿Dónde está Totty?!

 _Ahh. Que ruidoso. Deja de chillar, Karamatsu. Si dejas de gritar entonces vas a poder darte cuenta._

Karamatsu comprendió que era insignificante en ese instante y que no podía hacer mucho más aparte de obedecer a la entidad, por lo que cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo intentando captar algún sonido o señal que le indicara que aparte de ellos, había más personas en ese lugar.

"Osomatsu, ¿lo trajiste?"

Y lo logró.

Reconoció su voz, aunque más grave que la actual aparte de ronca. Miró a su hermano y descubrió que él también estaba intentando descifrar donde estaban exactamente sus otras versiones.

"Sí, aquí lo tengo"

"Totty, ¿puedes ayudarme moviendo tu brazo?"

"N-No sé... no lo siento..."

Esa última oración los hizo ponerse alertas. Corrieron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz fragmentada de su hermanito y se frenaron cuando se toparon con un escenario digno de una película apocalíptica.

Su casa ya no existía, todo estaba reducido a escombros. Los colores que alguna vez habían visto se habían ido y las señales de vida desaparecido. Lo único que pudieron rescatar de todo aquel entorno fueron tres mechas de colores en los cabellos de sus versiones, correspondientes con el que se identificaron desde su adolescencia.

Osomatsu notó que tanto él como el Todomatsu que sostenían en brazos mientras yacía recostado se habían cortado el cabello, al contrario de Karamatsu que lo había dejado crecer y lo llevaba trenzado, luciendo varias mechas azules. Karamatsu sostenía con suavidad a Todomatsu, acomodándolo bien para que Osomatsu pudiera colocarle una máscara en la zona de nariz y boca. Ambos lucían la misma.

—N-No entiendo... ¿Qué le pasa a Totty? ¿Por qué usamos máscaras? ¿Por qué todo está así...?

Akumatsu guardó silencio un instante antes de explicar por fin.

 _El aire en este momento es tóxico, tanto que perdieron a sus otros tres hermanos por eso. Cuando comenzó la contaminación ustedes dos estaban lejos y solo habían tres máscaras, que Totty colocó en Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Él era el que tenía más posibilidades de mantenerse sano por su rutina diaria de ejercicio y sus cuidados habituales, así que decidió salvar a los demás. A medida que fueron muriendo se puso sus máscaras, pero ninguna era de su medida, por lo que el aire contaminado se infiltraba de todas formas._

—N-No puede ser...—Sus orbes carmesí temblaban mientras observaba como su hermano en ese mundo entreabría sus ojos para agradecerle con la mirada a falta de palabras.

No debía saber mucho para saber que solo quedaban segundos.

 _Así que Osomatsu decidió irse a buscar una máscara a la medida de Todomatsu... tardó unos días... y ya ven, recién volvió._

—¡P-Pero esto está mal! ¡Está mal! ¡Nos has mostrado todo este tiempo escenas de sexo, escenas calientes, de porno...! ¡¿Por qué nos muestras esto ahora?!—Karamatsu se tomó los cabellos, cerrando los ojos para negarse a ver la realidad de ese futuro estremecedor.

Pudo sentir en toda su piel como Akumatsu sonreía.

 _Porque es divertido._


	4. Parte 3: Vivir con la verdad

—¿Divertido? ¡¿Divertido?! ¡No nos jodas! ¡Esto no tiene nada de divertido!

 _Claro que sí. Solo deben esperar un poco más._

Karamatsu empezó a entender a su hermano y a sus incontrolables ataques de ira. En cualquier momento él iba a perder la compostura y poner a Akumatsu en su lugar... aunque probablemente solo iba a quedarse sin un ojo por impulsivo.

"O-Osomatsu-niisan..."

"¿S-Sí, Totty?"

El mayor de los Matsuno se dio cuenta de que su versión futura estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse frente al menor. Se notaba que era consciente de que le quedaban pocas horas de vida al contrario, sino era que minutos.

"C-Cuando... ngh... no estuviste yo..." Una tos repentina cortó sus palabras e hizo que Osomatsu apoyara su mano en su pecho.

"Shh, no hables, Totty. Necesitas ahorrar oxígeno" Indicó, sonriéndole con esfuerzo, sin embargo Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"T-Tienes que oírme, niisan..."

Osomatsu estuvo a punto de replicar aquello, pero la versión de Karamatsu se le adelantó.

"Si su última voluntad es ser escuchado, entonces hay que concederla"

Los ojos carmesí temblaron al darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y lucharon por no humedecerse. Los clavó lentamente en el rostro del menor, que lo miraba más intensamente que nunca pese a que la vida se le estaba escurriendo de las manos.

"Dime, Totty..."

"C-Cuando no estabas... yo... lo h-hice con Karamatsu..."

La declaración de Todomatsu hizo que los mayores de los Matsuno, aún estupefactos viendo la escena, se sobresaltaran levemente. Karamatsu se animó a mirar de reojo a su hermano, sin embargo éste continuaba observando la escena.

"...p-porque lo amo, pero t-también te amo a ti..."

Los dos corazones de cada Osomatsu empezaron a latir frenéticamente. Y pronto ambas miradas se cristalizaron.

"Y-Yo también te..."

"A-Aún no terminé, n-niisan..." reprochó con debilidad pero con molestia, logrando robarle una pequeña risa al mayor. Ese era el Totty que le gustaba ver pese a las circunstancias tan difíciles por las que estaba atravesando "Lo h-hice con Karamatsu-niisan porque sabía que no me quedaba mucho t-tiempo... no me queda mucho tiempo..." corrigió, no obstante nunca apartó sus ojos de él "...y por e-eso quiero hacerlo contigo..."

"¿Qué?"

—¿Qué?

 _Son tan idiotas que me desesperan_ se quejó Akumatsu al oír el asombro de todos los ahí presentes. _Ya lo oyeron. Quiere que lo hagas suyo._

—P-Pero él... él está... —murmuró Osomatsu con preocupación, aliviándose un poco al ver que su versión pensaba lo mismo.

"T-Totty, no puedo, estás muy débil y..."

"P-Por favor, niisan... K-Karamatsu-niisan nos ayudará...ya lo hablé con él..."

Los ojos carmesí de Osomatsu se plantaron en el rostro enmascarado de su hermano inmediato, quien asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

"Haré hasta lo imposible para que las últimas voluntades de Totty se cumplan..."

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Osomatsu necesitaba saber para poder depositar toda su confianza y atención en su hermanito. Asintió también, mirando esta vez a Todomatsu.

"Está bien, Totty... te haré el amor..." susurró, inclinándose para besar su cuello, ganándose un pequeño gemido de regreso.

—Debemos irnos—habló Karamatsu, mirando a su hermano que parecía no poder retirar su vista de aquellos tres, o más bien, dos—. ¡Osomatsu, hay que irnos!

 _¿Eh? Pero si recién está empezando lo bueno._

—¡Esto es demasiado trágico e íntimo! ¡Nosotros no debemos estar aquí!

 _Pues tu hermano no parece pensar lo mismo._

Karamatsu tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que la entidad tenía razón, después de todo Osomatsu parecía haber quedado en una especie de trance. Decidió tomar medidas drásticas y correr hacia él para golpearlo en el estómago a fin de que reaccionara.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, Kusomatsu?!—preguntó desde el suelo, mirándole con odio. No lo había visto ir hacia él al estar enfrascado en como su versión iba desnudando a Totty.

—¡Para que le dijeras a Akumatsu que nos saque de aquí y les des privacidad a esos dos!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sigo siendo yo y...!

—¡Este Totty pertenece a ese Osomatsu! ¡No a ti! ¡Nosotros tenemos otro Totty al que cuidar!

Karamatsu no necesitó golpearlo ya que sus palabras lo hicieron. Sí, tenía razón. Era verdad. Ellos tenían a _su_ Totty, a su hermanito pequeño y manipulador y al que adoraban.

Y el que seguramente, en ese preciso momento, estaba esperándolos.

Osomatsu se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa y se decidió por fin.

—¡Sácanos de aquí, Akumatsu! Devuélvenos a nuestra línea de tiempo de una buena vez—ordenó, casi gruñendo.

 _Me encanta cuando te pones así._

—¡Deja de joder y vamos!

 _Está bien, está bien. Después de todo dudo mucho que quieras ver como Totty muere en tus brazos en este mundo._

Osomatsu ni siquiera pudo procesar su última declaración que nuevamente el mareo lo golpeó. Sin embargo, esta vez fue uno más fuerte, más penetrante y más doloroso en sí. Pudo confirmar que a su hermano le había pasado lo mismo cuando vio como le costaba levantarse una vez el 'viaje' finalizó.

—A-Ack... —jadeó, sobándose la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos enojado—. ¡Espero que nos hayas devuelto a donde estábamos, maldito!

 _Oh, ¿eso tenía que hacer?_

—Hijo de tu...

—Shh, Osomatsu—chistó el de azul que ya se había puesto de pie para ver a los alrededores—. Mira, estamos de vuelta en el mar...

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con los dioses?

 _En serio no pueden ser más estúpidos. Estamos en otro mundo, pero no tiene nada que ver con el de Afrodita conquistadora de penes._

—Oye, no le digas as-...

 _Están en un barco, par de tontos._

—¿Barco?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué mierda?

 _Sí. En un barco. Pensé que sus diminutos cerebros sabrían reconocer la estructura de uno._

Karamatsu bajó su mirada por primera vez y descubrió que sus pies estaban sobre un piso de madera. No tuvo que ver mucho más aparte de los mástiles y el entorno en general para darle la razón (una vez más) a Akumatsu.

—Pues bien, estamos en un estúpido barco, que lindo, es bonito, mira ahí hay una estúpida gaviota que pasa volando, listo, ya se fue, ya lo vimos, ¿podemos irnos?—Karamatsu tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse por lo acelerado y enojado que estaba el mayor.

 _Pececito rojo explotando de ira en 3...2...1..._

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME PECECITO ROJO!

 _De acuerdo, caballito de mar._

—¡AAAGGGHHH!

—No dejes que te controle, Osomatsu—sugirió Karamatsu, aunque no se metía mucho con la ira de su hermano pues ya con los tres viajes anteriores se había dado cuenta de que era en vano.

—Solo quiero regresar a casa...—murmuró con más cansancio, enterneciendo levemente a la entidad.

 _Ya pronto volveremos, pero debía traerlos aquí._

—Está bien que nos guste el porno pero tenemos que regresar con Totty—señaló Karamatsu, ganándose un chasquido de lengua al que respondió frunciendo el ceño.

 _No más preguntas o reproches, los llevaré a donde quiero._

Y sin previo aviso (como siempre, en realidad) los teletransportó excesivamente rápido a uno de los camerinos del barco. Se enteraron de eso cuando estuvieron dentro y Karamatsu reconoció las instalaciones que tanto había estudiado en secreto cuando estaba en secundaria pues solía tener de sueño ser un pirata que cruzara todos los mares existentes habidos y por haber.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Esto no es del capitán?—preguntó, dándose cuenta de que los muebles eran de los mejores que podían conseguirse en altamar. Incluso había joyas.

 _De los capitanes, querrás decir. Están por llegar._

—Mira me da igual si somos piratas esta vez pero...

 _Los traje porque es necesario, Osomatsu. Cállate y mira._

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta y dos piratas apresurados entraron cargando a una criatura con cola de pez en sus brazos. Y era rosada. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas antes de regresar a ver la escena.

"Déjala en la cama, Karamatsu" ordenó el que parecía ser la versión de Osomatsu pues vestía casi en su totalidad de rojo.

"My lady, ahora voy a..." quiso advertir el otro de azul a medida que la iba dejando en la única cama que allí yacía.

"¡Ya les dije que soy macho, imbéciles!" se quejó, siendo colocado con suavidad en el colchón.

"De todas manera déjala en la cama"

"¡Que soy ma...!"

"Shh, ¿quieres que mi tripulación se entere de que trajimos a una sirena aquí?"

"¡Tritón! ¡Soy tritón, maldita sea!"

"¡Baja la voz o te cortaré las cuerdas vocales!"

"No puedes hacer eso. Sé que me secuestraron precisamente por mi canto"

"¿Ahh?! ¿Secuestro? ¡Ese otro capitán iba a hacerte a la plancha!"

"Lo tenía todo bajo control"

"Sí, claro. Atado de aletas y brazos. Que buen control"

"Osomatsu..."

"Oye, no me regañes a mí, esta sirena es terca"

"Soy. Un. Puto. Tritón"

"Pues no parece. Mírate, estas todo de rosa. Pareces hembra, no macho"

"Mira, pirata de pacotilla, te juro que..."

"¡AHH, CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! Se supone que te trajimos para salvarte la vida" Karamatsu miró con ruego a la criatura, pidiéndole que por favor colaborase con ellos.

"Ya dije que yo tenía todo controlado, en serio ustedes no tenían porque..."

"Se dice gracias" Ayudó Osomatsu, cruzándose de brazos.

"No le daré mi agradecimiento a seres mortales como ustedes" Karamatsu rodó los ojos antes de agacharse frente al tritón, intentando bajar su orgullo con otros medios.

"Iban a despedazarte y a venderte en el mercado negro si no te sacábamos de ahí y si no era eso, quizás te vendían aún vivo para quien sabe que horribles cosas. Sé que tu especie nos odia por toda la caza, pero debes saber que no todos los piratas somos así. Mi hermano y yo te rescatamos porque los protegemos exactamente y no..."

"¿Qué quieren a cambio?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso. Los humanos siempre tienen un interés detrás. Así que, ¿qué quieren a cambio por salvarme la vida?"

Karamatsu sonrió con dulzura.

"Cántanos y luego te liberaremos al mar"

—My little mermaid Totty... cantando...—murmuró Karamatsu maravillado por la posibilidad de oír a la versión tritón de su hermanito cantar.

"De acuerdo... pero solo una canción y me dejan volver con mi familia, ¿entendido? No me hagan pedirle a mi padre que hunda su barco por no cumplir su palabra..."

"No lo haremos"

"Tienes nuestra palabra de pirata"

"Precisamente por eso no confío..."

"Solo canta."

El tritón miró con molestia al de rojo por aquella orden, sin embargo era consciente de que cuanto más pronto acabase con eso más pronto podría regresar con sus hermanas y su padre, así que cerró los ojos y entonó la canción propia de su corazón y alma, aquella que era asignada desde que nacían desde las profundidades del mar.

La melodía tan dulce, suave y amena logró que los mayores se adormilaran más temprano que tarde. Ambos luchaban porque sus ojos no se cerraran, pues no solo la voz que estaban escuchando era sublime, sino también la visión de aquel sireno cantando. No obstante, era imposible luchar contra esa invitación al pleno sueño y prontamente quedaron el uno sobre el otro respirando con suavidad y paz.

Akumatsu solo lamentó que se durmiesen antes de ver como con distintas tácticas y provocaciones lograban relacionarse sexualmente con aquel tritón, sin embargo necesitaba que se quedaran dormidos para hacerlos regresar.

Habían hecho demasiados viajes y la capacidad de dos ninis no era tan resistente. Si llegaban a estar conscientes cuando los hiciera regresar a su línea temporal correspondiente, era muy probable que sus cabezas explotasen debido a tanta información que les había hecho conocer y debido a tanto esfuerzo que habían tenido que soportar en cada lapso, por lo que se encargó de ser muy cuidadoso en el viaje de vuelta.

Los devolvió en el mismo momento en que se los había llevado, acomodándolos contra dos troncos de árboles y mordiendo levemente cada uno de sus labios inferiores como recuerdo y capricho, sellando toda la aventura con un beso.

Antes de desaparecer de allí, pudo oír las pisadas de Todomatsu y su voz preocupada preguntando porque se tardaban tanto.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que con todo lo que les había mostrado, los mayores pronto sucumbirían a sus deseos más profundos... tal como lo había logrado con los otros.

 _'Me pregunto como estarán'_ pensó al recordarlos y entonces se concentró para poder ubicarlos en la ciudad, descubriéndolos en un motel. No dudó en vaporizarse para trasladarse allí, dejando a su suerte a los otros dos.

Todomatsu se detuvo de golpe cuando se encontró con ambos hermanos profundamente dormidos. Infló sus mejillas en un adorable puchero que contrastó totalmente con la patada que les dio a cada uno en su costado para despertarlos.

—¡Despierten, estúpidos hermanos mayores!—gritó, logrando arrancarlos del quinto sueño de forma abrupta. Movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada cuan daga esperando una buena explicación por haber sido burlado de aquel modo.

—¿T-Totty? Ya no eres un sireno...—murmuró Osomatsu confundido y perdido al encontrarse con el menor de pie frente a ellos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué rayos, niisan? ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¡No tenían que mentirme de esa manera!

Los reclamos de Todomatsu eran lo último que Karamatsu necesitaba para despabilarse por completo.

—¿Mentirte? ¿Eh? ¡Nunca te mentiríamos, my little Totty! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido!

—¿Malentendido? ¡Osomatsu-niisan dijo que tenía diarrea y luego tú lo seguiste! Era obvio que me estaban engañando: Karamatsu-niisan jamás te habría socorrido en un caso como ese.

—Gracias por recordar el amor que me tienen, Totty. Yo también los quiero y pienso que son muy buenos hermanos.

—¡Es la verdad!

Karamatsu se puso de pie, refregándose los ojos para poder ver decentemente al más pequeño. Cuando le pedían a Akumatsu que los devolviera a su tiempo, no se referían específicamente a esto. Apostaba todo a que él había alterado el estado de su hermano para que les hiciera un escándalo apenas regresaran.

Y su cabeza, luego de tanta información y viajes extraños, no estaba precisamente capacitada para calmar a esa fiera.

—L-Lo sentimos, Totty. No sabemos en que momento nos quedamos dormidos... ¿eh? ¡¿Eh?!

Las lágrimas en los grandes ojos rosados de su hermano se clavaron directo en su corazón, apretándolo de manera excesivamente dolorosa.

—¡T-Totty! Don't cry! W-Why?!

Al oír los pequeños sollozos del menor, Osomatsu se levantó cuan resorte y se acercó a él preocupado.

—T-Totty, mi diarrea ya pasó y me siento mejor, por favor no...

—¡N-No estoy llorando por tu diarrea, Osomatsu-niisan!—gritó frustrado, pateando el suelo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¡No!

—¿Y por qué lloras entonces, my little Totty?

Todomatsu le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Karamatsu aún cuando ésta lucía como un río.

—Porque tengo dos estúpidos hermanos m-mayores que no son capaces de negarme una salida pese a que no quieren y buscan e-excusas baratas e imbéciles para perder el tiempo que podrían pasar conmigo—explicó, terminando por derramar un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, sin embargo no esperó reacción o palabra alguna y se volteó para comenzar a alejarse de ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Todomatsu, espera!—llamó Osomatsu alarmado, corriendo detrás de él y siendo imitado de inmediato por Karamatsu.

—Please, Totty! Wait!

Pero el menor no entendía razones y la única solución apta que encontró Osomatsu para retenerlo fue tirarsele encima, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Ahh! ¡S-Salte de encima, Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Pesas!

—No.

La determinación absoluta con la que había pronunciado aquella corta palabra lo hizo ampliar los ojos... y los amplió aún más cuando su hermano lo volteó, haciéndolo quedar cara a cara con él pero aún con la espalda contra el suelo.

—No te estamos evitando, Totty—dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Karamatsu no tardó en llegar a ellos, limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de su hermano.

—Nunca lo haríamos...—reforzó las palabras del más grande. Todomatsu los miró con angustia, sin lograr entenderlos en absoluto.

—P-Pero ustedes no... han estado retrasándonos en el viaje desde que salimos de casa...

—¡No! ¡Nunca hicimos eso a propósito!—Osomatsu empezó a alterarse, ¿cómo podía lograr que el menor le creyera?

Karamatsu se adelantó a ayudarlo.

—Totty, jamás quisimos dañarte. Todo esto es una confusión o malentendido.

—¡P-Pero no entiendo! ¡N-No entiendo como evitarme podría ser un malentendido!

—¡ESTÁBAMOS CELOSOS!—El grito de Osomatsu cortó el aire y todo quedó en silencio por cinco segundos, hasta que Totty recuperó su voz.

—...¿Eh?

El de azul respiró profundo, mirando intensamente al menor.

—Lo que oíste, Totty. Estábamos celosos el uno del otro—explicó, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza que le dio oírse en voz alta, al punto de que se ruborizó levemente.

—¿E-Eh...? N-No entiendo...

—Que nos encantas a Karamatsu y a mí y queremos partirte a la mitad porque eres demasiado lindo y nuestro lado más podrido nos grita que te follemos de una buena vez, ¡ahhh! ¡No aguanto más!—exclamó lleno de confusión y presión antes de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, que le ordenaron que se inclinase para poder chocar sus labios con el de rosa.

Karamatsu soltó un chillido ahogado, viendo como los ojos rosados no podían ni cerrarse debido a la sorpresa de tener ese tacto tan dulce y suave sobre su boca.

Porque Osomatsu no le estaba queriendo meter la lengua hasta la garganta ni mucho menos, sino que se mantenía unido a él mediante un tierno beso. Y eso era mucho, viniendo del mayor.

Cuando el más grande se separó, Totty lo miraba con ya unas pocas lagrimitas que habían quedado atrapadas en sus ojos.

—O-Osomatsu-niisan...—susurró, pidiéndole por favor con la mirada que le explicara que sucedía.

—No me importa si me odias, Totty... no me importa si esto está mal... no me importa si no me correspondes nunca por ser tu hermano o si te doy asco... pero no puedo reprimir lo que siento por ti...—Su voz era cálida y suave, arrullándolo con facilidad.

Todomatsu pestañeó, mirando hacia Karamatsu que también se mantenía en silencio tal como él.

—¿T-Tú... sientes lo mismo, Karamatsu-niisan...?—murmuró. El de azul asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Su rubor decía todo.

La cabeza de Todomatsu comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Sus dos hermanos mayores se le habían declarado y no solo eso, sino que incluso nombraron un interés sexual de por medio. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder también y no tardó en llegar a la tonalidad bordo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no le repugnaba en absoluto.

Porque muy, muy profundo en él, residía el mismo deseo por ellos.

Callando a su lado racional, se acurrucó bajo el pecho de Osomatsu y lo abrazó con miedo, temblando despacio.

—Y-Yo sé que esto está mal... p-pero ustedes siempre me protegieron tanto... y aunque son unos idiotas sin remedio que me sacan de quicio... y-yo los...

—Shh, Totty—Karamatsu lo interrumpió, mirándolo con cariño—. Este no es el lugar indicado para que nos digas algo tan importante...

Osomatsu pestañeó al tiempo que se le iluminaba la cara al pensar en algo.

—Yo conozco un buen motel—dijo, logrando que Totty se sobresaltara.

—¡¿M-Motel?! ¡¿Q-Qué?!

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

—A-Ah... C-Choromatsu, ponte allí...—Sus manos recorrieron con suavidad la espalda de su hermano mayor, al que colocó entre los brazos de Jyushimatsu pues no parecía volver en sí.

—Creo que se nos volvió a pasar la mano, Ichimatsu-niisan—dijo, abrazando despacio a Choromatsu para comenzar a hacerle cariños en el cabello. Ichimatsu sonrió divertido, relamiéndose al observar la escena. Ver a uno de sus hermanos menores haciéndole mimitos a uno de los mayores le excitaba.

Era morboso.

—¿Tú crees? Para mí nos faltó energía—comentó, riendo despacio al ver la mirada verde llena de reproche que le dedicaba su hermano pese a que estaba exhausto.

—P-Pensé que eras el que m-menos energía tenia, Ichimatsu... y e-eres el que menos me suelta cuando lo hacemos...

—Cuando tu culo me aprieta no parece que te desagrade tanto.

El rostro de Choromatsu pasó de la palidez al enrojecimiento.

—¡Ahh! ¡Hermano abusivo!

—¡No grites, Choromatsu-niisan!—Jyushimatsu lo acunó mejor entre sus brazos y besó su frente, consiguiendo que se sonrojara—Debes descansar, te dimos muy duro...

—Hmm... gracias por ser tan directo, Jyushimatsu...

 _Wow, wow. Aún no me acostumbro a encontrarlos así._

La nueva voz que irrumpió en la habitación los sobresaltó y Choromatsu debió soltar un quejido cuando los brazos del quinto lo apretaron con fuerza. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Jyushimatsu fuese tan sobreprotector y celoso.

—Te dijimos mil veces que no te nos aparecieras cuando estamos a punto, durante o después de tener sexo—recriminó Ichimatsu en un gruñido.

 _Les recuerdo que si ahora son un trío sexualmente activo es todo gracias a mí, así que puedo verlos cuando y donde quiera. Choromatsu, tienes algo de semen en tu mejilla._

—¡A-Ah!

 _Pero no te preocupes, te queda bien ¿De quién es? ¿A quién se la chupaste?_

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Akumatsu? Queremos descansar, y deja a Choromatsu en paz.

 _Tranquilo, gatito. Solo quería avisarles que van a tener que ser cuidadosos cuando salgan de aquí._

Jyushimatsu agudizó su mirada, sin soltar aún a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué habríamos de tener cuidado? Ichimatsu-niisan y yo ya nos encargamos de que nadie se meta en lo que hacemos.

 _Ohh, no por eso, Jyushimatsu. Les estoy avisando más bien que tengan cuidado de cruzarse con ciertas personitas._

Ichimatsu frunció aún más el ceño, sentándose en la cama.

—Ve al puto grano, Akumatsu. Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

 _No perdías la paciencia cuando te mostraba como se cogían a su hermano mayor en otros mundos o tiempos._

—Eres un hijo de...

 _Cállense._

La sonrisa de la entidad se ensanchó de esquina a esquina y al guardar silencio pudieron oír como unas nuevas personas ingresaban al motel.

 _Sus otros tres hermanos acaban de cruzar la puerta de este lugar._

Y sin decir más, desapareció.


	5. Agradecimientos y aclaraciones

**Si estás leyendo esto, gracias, significa que leíste todo lo anterior (?) xD**

 **Gracias de verdad ;w;**

 **Pero pues, a pesar de haberlo terminado, quiero dejar en claro algunas cositas. De todas formas, si tuviste tu propia interpretación también es válido (y me encantaría saberla si no te da flojera contarla en comentarios :P)**

 **Akumatsu hizo lo mismo con Choro, Ichi y Jyushi. Es decir que los hizo viajar en el tiempo o a otros mundos donde sus versiones se cogían a Choro. Pobre Pajas cofcofenrealidadnocofcof**

 **Decidí que los tres hermanos restantes fueran un trío también porque me gustaba la idea de hacer una ot3 que el fandom casi no ve y porque me da morbo que mientras dos mayores se cogen al menor (OsoTodoKara) dos menores se lo hacen a uno mayor (IchiChoroJyushi) Lo mismo pero mas barato xdXDxdXDxdXD okno.**

 **Akumatsu es todo lo malo, todo lo podrido de los ninis junto y obviamente que será un elemento clave (por lo menos para mí) cuando se trate de liberar pecados, por eso es que 'escapó' de los mayores gracias a sus celos uvu (y porque Aku me puede muchísimo... ya es el cuarto fic en el que lo hago aparecer -autopromoción plz-)**

 **En cada AU que los mayores visitaron con Aku hay una historia que espero se haya entendido, pero si quedaron dudas pueden preguntarme con toda libertad ;w; e incluso si hicieron su propia historia pueden contarme xD**

 **La verdad es que disfruté escribiendo esto, porque fue/es para mí, pero espero que les haya gustado también pese a todo qwq**

 **Una vez más (porque a veces siento que no es suficiente o no se imaginan lo importante que es para mí xD)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 _Bel_


End file.
